The Suite Life Of The Disney Princesses 2008
by kim's 1 fan
Summary: The Princesses return to boston, for another convention.
1. Chapter 1

The Suite Life of the Disney Princesses (2008)

By Kim's #1 Fan

Hi guys, the princesses have returned for more fun, more laughs, and to elect some new members.

As always, I do not own anything.

And Now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: The Princesses arrive, (again?)

Maddie Fitzpatrick sat behind her candy counter, absentmindedly twirling her hair between her fingers.

She was thinking of the friends she had made last year, and how she had been named an honorary Disney Princess.

She was remembering her friend, Belle, who was now the president of the Disney Princess club.

Suddenly, a Pink envelope with white writing appeared out of nowhere.

Maddie opened her eyes and saw the envelope.

She picked it up and read it curiously.

The front read,

To: Maddie Fitzpatrick,

From: The Disney Princesses

She quickly opened the envelope, and read the letter inside.

_Hi Maddie, we will be returning this weekend for another Disney Princess Convention._

_Attached you will find a list of all the prospective princesses who will also be arriving._

_Also, we are starting a new club, called the junior princess club,_

_for Disney girls below the age of fifteen._

_We will need a meeting hall for ourselves, and a meeting room for the Jr. Princesses._

_We would also like for you to set up some entertainment for Saturday night, (but not Carrie.)_

_Not that we don't like her, we do, but we feel she should simply relax and enjoy the show._

_We look forward to seeing you again._

_Signed, The Disney Princesses_

_Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora,_

_Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas,_

_Mulan, Kim Possible, and Gadget Hackwrench._

Maddie then gazed at the list of prospective princesses.

_Esmerelda (Hunchback of Notre Dame)_

_Megara (Hercules)_

_Tinkerbell (Peter Pan)_

_Wendy Darling (Peter Pan)_

_Nani Peloki (Lilo And Stitch)_

_Princess Kida (Atlantis)_

_The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio)_

_Maid Marian (Robin Hood)_

Then she flipped over the page to find the Junior Disney Princesses

_Alice (Alice in Wonderland)_

_Melody (Ariel's daughter)_

_Jane Darling (Return to Nerverland)_

_Lilo Peloki (Lilo And Stitch)_

She went over to talk with Mr. Moesby the black balding hotel manager.

"What is it Madeline?" he asked.

"I happen to be very busy."

"They're coming back." replied Maddie excitedly.

"Who?" asked the manager.

Maddie showed him the envelope.

"Oh," he replied dejectedly.

"The Princesses. So, when do you want me at your candy counter?"

he asked unhappily.

"Not this year Mr. Moesby." replied Maddie happily.

"You see Mr. Moesby, I had fun last year, but I'm really not ready for all that responsibility,

so this year, your the Manager, But I'll still be your Assistant Manager."

"Splendid," replied Mr. Moesby happily,

"but who will run your candy counter?"

Just then the elevator door opened, and Carrie Martin stepped out into the lobby.

"Hi guys." she said cheerfully.

Maddie and Mr Moesby looked at each other and nodded.

"_Let me handle this." he whispered._

"Carrie, how wonderful to see you." he said sweetly.

Carrie stopped in mid stride, turned around and said,

"Zack, Cody or Both?"

"Neither Carrie," he replied smiling.

"I just need to ask you a favor."

"What?" she asked eying him.

"Well, we'd like you to run Maddie's candy counter, just for the weekend."

"How much?" she asked.

"One hundred dollars." he replied.

"No thanks Moesby," she answered,

"I make more then that for one night singing."

she began to turn away, when Mr. Moesby said something that stopped her in her tracks.

"Two hundred, and you can keep whatever profit you make over the weekend."

"Plus," added Maddie,

"Zack and Cody will be bellhops again, so it'll be easy to keep an eye on them."

"But my show..."

"Is canceled for the weekend." finished Mr. Moesby.

"What? Canceled? But why?" asked Carrie becoming upset.

"Because," began Mr Moesby soothingly.

"The Disney Princesses are coming back!" concluded Maddie,

"And I'm gonna be the assistant Manager."

"But my show, last year, they..."

Mr. Moesby could see that Carrie was upset, so he went over, and put his arm around her.

"Carrie, it's not that they didn't enjoy your performance, it's just that this year, they wanted you to sit back and enjoy the evening."

"Really?" asked Carrie hopefully.

"Really." replied Moesby.

"Well," she replied, thinking.

"Fine, when do I report for work?"

"Madeline?" asked Mr Moesby, motioning to Maddie.

"Friday morning," she replied,

"and make sure that Zack and Cody understand that if anything like last year happens, I will take care of it."

"You got it, Mrs. Assistant Manager." replied Carrie, giving Maddie a mock salute.

"Now, for the next problem," began Mr Moesby thinking.

"Who will we get for entertainment?

I mean they are Princesses, and they do deserve the very best."

Suddenly, Maddie thought of the perfect choice.

"Mr Moesby," she asked.

"Who better to entertain the Disney Princesses, but the pop princess herself?"

"You mean?" he asked.

"Yes!" she replied,

"Hannah Montana."

"Madeline, what a wonderful idea.

I'll phone her manager and set it up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, far off in Malibu California, Robbie Ray Stewart,

(Father of Miley and Jackson Stewart) was watching his daughter's performance on t.v.

"That was great darlin," he told her with a smile.

"Ya just need to watch those high C's."

"Aw, but daddy," whined his daughter teasingly.

"Their the most fun."

Just then the phone rang.

Robbie Ray got up, and answered it.

"Hello, Stewart residence."

He listened for a moment as the caller introduced himself.

"Why, Marion Moesby, of course I remember you. How's every little old thing in Boston?"

He listened again.

"The Disney Princesses are having a convention,"

Suddenly Miley Stewart jumped off the couch, and ran over to her father to hear better.

"And they want Hannah Montana

to entertain?"

Miley was now, jumping up and down excitedly.

"And she'll of course have the best suite you can give her at the Tipton right?"

Miley was now bouncing off the walls, she was so happy.

"And her friend Jackson Stewart?"

Miley's happy dance screeched to a halt, as she envisioned Jackson chasing after all the princesses.

She ran back to her father, and began shaking her head no, desperately.

"Fine, now about her fee."

Robby Ray listened as Moesby gave him a price.

"Two hundred?" he replied,

"For one night?"

He listened again.

"Why Moesby, I'd say that's right generous of ya Son, we'll see ya bright and early Saturday morning."

And then he hung up the phone.

Miley fell back on the couch exhausted.

"Miley Stewart," he said to his daughter.

"What was all that head shaking about?"

"Daddy," she began looking at him.

"Think about this, Jackson, and all those pretty girls..."

"Oh," replied Robbie Ray.

"Well, we're just gonna have to watch him.

Between the two of us, we should be able to take care of the boy."

"Well, I hope so, daddy.

But just remember, we're talking about a boy who's been stalking the cheer squad since the day he turned sixteen."

"Now Bud, you just need to have a little faith in your brother." he stated hugging her.

"Oh I do have faith in him daddy," she replied sweetly.

"I have faith that he's gonna be chasing those princesses from the time we get there, to the time we leave."

"But Miley darlin," said her father lovingly,

"He doesn't even know we're goin yet.."

Miley silenced her father and pointed up at the ceiling.

"Woo-hoo," cried a voice from above them.

"All them Princesses, and there all mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday morning arrived, and everyone was ready.

Zack and Cody stood beside Esteban, waiting for the first princess to arrive.

They both wore green bellhop uniforms like Esteban's.

Maddie and Mr Moesby sat behind the registration desk.

Maddie wore her fathers tie, over a white shirt, and a dark green Tipton jacket.

And on the front of the jacket she wore the starfish badge which Princess Ariel had made for her, their first visit.

Only now, instead of saying Manager, it read Assistant Manager.

Meanwhile Carrie Martin sat behind the Candy Counter.

"Remember guys," she cautioned her two sons.

"I'm right here, so you make one wrong move, and..."

"We know mom," replied Cody,

"You'll skin us."

"No I won't," replied their mother coolly.

"But Mr. Moesby will."

Both twins gazed at Mr Moesby fearfully.

"Oh act up boys," he said with a grin.

"Please act up."

Just then they all turned into cartoons.

"They're here." stated Mr. Moesby.

The Front doors of the Tipton opened and in walked Snow White.

She wore a yellow jacket, and underneath a red blouse, and blue skirt with a red belt.

"I'm Sorry Doc," she said into her cell phone.

"But, I clean that cottage every day, and then you little men come home and dirty it up again.

Now if it bothers you so much clean it yourself.

Oh and do yourself a favor,

Whistle while you work, you'll find it helps."

then she hung up and walked up to the registration desk.

"Hi Madd- oops, Hi there Moesby,"

"Good morning your highness,

May I sign you in?" asked the black balding manager.

"Of Course, Moesby, but, Where's Maddie?"

"Right here Snow," replied a voice beside Mr. Moesby.

Snow White looked around and found her.

"Maddie!" she cried happily, hugging her friend.

"Hey Snow," replied Maddie returning the hug.

"Love the new clothes."

"Thanks Madd, Kim's been helping us modernize our looks."

"Ahem," said a voice.

They both turned to see Moesby, staring at them.

"Your highness, your in room 1A."

"Thanks Moesby." replied Snow White sweetly.

"You need any help with your bags?" asked Maddie.

Esteban, Zack and Cody jumped up, and began fighting to see who would carry her bags.

"Huh," uttered Carrie from behind the candy counter.

"They never do that for me."

"Yes," agreed Esteban,

"But you are not a beautiful princess, are you?"

"No thanks guys," replied Snow White sweetly.

"I've got it covered."

She whistled loudly, and in walked a troop of animals, all carrying her bags.

"Into the hallway everyone, I'm on the first floor." called Snow White.

She then turned and saw Carrie.

"Carrie, Hi," she greeted.

"Hi Snow," Carrie greeted back,

"How are you?" she asked.

"Oh just fine, say," she said gazing at all the candy.

"You wouldn't happen to have a candy bar with nuts would you, it was a long flight and..."

Carrie immediately handed her the candy.

"That'll be seventy five cents Snow."

Snow White looked bashful for a moment.

"Well, uh, the thing is see, I don't have any money, would you take a diamond from the dwarfs mine?"

she asked softly.

"Diamond?" asked Carrie.

"How big?"

Snow White showed her a diamond as big as her fist.

Carrie handed her the whole box of candy bars.

"Take this, and we'll call it even."

"Thanks Carrie." replied Snow White, taking the box of candies.

Then she turned, took her key from Mr. Moesby, and followed her animal friends.

Just then the doors of the Tipton opened again, and in flew Jasmine, Ariel, and Ariel's daughter, Melody, on a flying carpet.

Along with Sebastian the crab, Ariel's friend Flounder, in a goldfish bowel,

and Abu, the monkey.

Jasmine wore a light purple tube top, and a pair of jeans, a pair of light purple sandals, light purple bows in her long flowing black hair,

and a pair of sunglasses with purple frames.

Ariel wore a light green dress, with light green heels, a light green bow in her red hair, and a pair of sun glasses with a light green frame.

Melody wore a yellow short sleeve shirt, a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, a yellow ribbon in her long dark brown hair, and a pair of sun glasses with yellow frames.

"Wait here darling," said Ariel sweetly to her daughter,

"And guard Sebastian, Flounder and Abu."

"We'll sign us all in." Jasmine told her.

"Yes, moms." replied Melody teasingly.

"Hi there," she heard a voice say from behind her.

She turned around to see two blond haired boys.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"Am I seeing double?" she asked.

"Nope," replied Cody,

"We're twins, I'm Cody,"

and he motioned to his brother.

"And this is my twin brother Zack."

Sebastian looked suspiciously at the twins.

"Stay away from them Melody,"

he warned her.

"Yeah," agreed Flounder from his bowel,

"They got Ariel into a lot of trouble last year."

"Oh, that's right," said Melody.

"My mother told me all about you two."

Meanwhile, Jasmine and Ariel were signing in.

"So Maddie," began Jasmine,

"Why aren't you manager again this year?"

"Too much responsibility, I don't think I'm ready for it."

"Oh but you did so well last year." replied Ariel.

"Yeah," replied Maddie,

"But I almost screwed everything up, and I just don't want all that responsibility this year."

"Here we are ladies," stated Mr. Moesby finding their room keys.

"Jasmine, your in room 1b," he said smartly handing her the key,

"And Ariel, you and your daughter are..."

Moesby noticed the twins talking to Melody.

"Boys!" he shouted.

"This is not a singles mixer, now grab those bags."

Zack and Cody each grabbed two bags, while the magic carpet they had rode in on carried the rest.

"As I was saying your highness," continued Moesby.

"You and your daughter will be in suite 1c."

"Thanks Moesby." Jasmine and Ariel said together.

"Jinx," said Jasmine playfully, to her friend.

"You owe me a soda."

"Uh Moesby," began Ariel,

"Does my room have an extra large bathtub? Melody and I have to sleep in water you know."

"Oh yes your highness, the biggest we could find."

"Thank You." replied Ariel sweetly.

"See you later guys." said Melody following her mother.

Soon outside, they heard a Chinese

gong.

"Mushu," said a Chinese girl,

"I told you to leave that at home." she scolded her tiny Dragon.

"Hey," he replied,

"how else am I gonna let them know, you've arrived."

"By letting me walk in and say hello." she replied.

Then she walked into the hotel.

Mulan wore a shirt made from Chinese silk, and a skirt, made from the same material,

and Chinese sandals.

She walked up to the registration

desk and found Mr. Moesby, with Maddie by his side.

"Hi Maddie, Mr Moesby."

"Hi there Mulan." replied Maddie cheerfully.

"Hello your highness." replied Moesby.

Mulan shot him a look.

"Moesby, please, call me Mulan, I'm not really a princess you know."

"You were voted in last year weren't you?" asked Moesby.

"Well yes but..." began Mulan.

"Then, your a princess, your highness."

"Whatever." uttered Maddie softly.

"Now then, Fa Mulan, correct?" "Yes, your the first one to get that." replied Mulan in amazement.

"Well, I try to be correct on everything." replied Moesby modestly.

"Now, your in room 1D."  
"Thanks Moesby." said Mulan.

"And I'll send up a plate of spicy spicy hot wings for Mushu."

"Moesby," said the tiny dragon,

"You are the man!"

"You better believe it." replied Moesby.

Just then, the doors opened again to reveal a red headed girl and her blond boyfriend entering the Tipton.

A small rodent jumped out of the boy's pocket, as the tiny dragon jumped off Mulan's shoulder.

"Rufus!" shouted the tiny dragon.

"Mushu!" replied the mole Rat.

The two friends hugged each other.

"Yo, Moseby," shouted the dragon,

"send up a plate of cheese while your at it,

My friend and I have a lot to talk about."

"Yes sir, Mushu." replied Mr Moesby smartly.

The couple walked up to registration desk and signed in.

"Welcome back Mrs. Possible." exclaimed Mr Moesby.

"Hey Kim," said Maddie hugging her friend.

"And you," she said turning to Ron,

"you simply have to be Ron Stoppable." she said hugging him.

"Uh, K.P..."

"It's alright Ron," said Kim calmly,

"she's a friend."

"Yeah, but she sounds like..."

"That's enough Ron." replied Kim sternly.

"Well O.K., but I still think she sounds like Camille Leone , are you sure she's..."

"Ron!" exclaimed a very upset Kim,

"Just sign the register, will you?"

"Well," began Mr Moesby,

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, you kids are world famous."

"Yeah," smiled Maddie,

"Welcome to the Tipton."

"Your in suite 1E."

"Thanks Moesby." replied Kim, taking the key to their room.

"Yeah," said Ron as Kim dragged him away by the shoulder.

"Thanks."

Just then, the wind blew the doors open again, and their in the lobby stood Pocahontas.

"Now Meeko," she warned her pet raccoon,

"If you steal even one tiny crumb, I'm sending you back to grandmother Willow, understand?"

The raccoon nodded his head fearfully.

"Good, and Flick, will be watching you."

The little humming bird nodded his head.

"And so will Percy." stated Pocahontas motioning to the pug,

who growled warningly.

Pocahontas wore a t shirt and jeans, but no shoes.

But, both the shirt and her jeans appeared to be made of deer skin.

"Greetings, friends." she said smiling when she reached the registration desk.

"Greetings, your highness." greeted Mr. Moesby.

"Hi Pocahontas." greeted Maddie.

"Maddie? Why are you not the manager?"

"Too much responsibility." she replied.

Pocahontas nodded her head understandingly.

"Here we go," stated Mr Moesby, finding her in the computer records,

"Your in suite 1F."

"Thank you Moesby," she replied,

"and don't worry, Meeko won't be stealing anything this year."

"He'd better not." answered Mr. Moesby.

And with that Pocahontas and her animal friends moved off to find their room.

Then, the doors swung open again, and Aurora walked in, wearing a pink coat, light blue shirt, and green skirt and shoes.

"Ladies," she exclaimed,

"I thought we'd all agreed that pink was my color."

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke, and when it cleared, every thing that Aurora wore was a different shade of pink.

Aurora gave her self a satisfied look, and walked to the registration

desk.

"Hey, Moesby, Hi Maddie."

just then, there was another puff of smoke, and Maddie's Tipton coat turned a lighter shade of green.

"I take it Flora says Hi too." said Maddie.

"Well," began Aurora,

"You do look good in it."

"Hello your highness," began Mr. Moesby, when suddenly there was a puff of blue smoke.

When it cleared, Moesby's coat shirt, all his clothing was blue.

"Merryweather!" called Aurora.

"Oh please, no," replied Moesby,

"Actually, Blue is my color."

"See." exclaimed a voice from nowhere.

"Maddie, why..." Aurora began to ask.

"Too much responsibility." replied Maddie, cutting her off.

"All right Princess, Your in suite 1G."

"Thanks Moesby." she said sweetly.

Then she turned to the candy counter.

"Carrie? What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling at her friend.

"Oh, just making an extra buck, Aurora." she replied, returning the smile.

"Do you happen to have any chocolate covered raisins?

I tried them once, when Kim came to visit, and now I love them."

"Who doesn't." replied Carrie tossing her the bag.

"That'll be a dollar."

"oh, sorry, I don't have any money on me, will this be enough?" she asked showing Carrie a large red ruby.

"More then enough." replied Carrie staring at the ruby, then giving Aurora two more bags of raisins.

"Thanks Carrie." said Aurora sweetly.

"Your welcome Aurora." replied Carrie.

"And enjoy your stay."

And then Aurora went off to find her room.

Just then, the doors opened again, but nobody came in.

"Well, that was weird." exclaimed Mr. Moesby.

Maddie ran from behind the registration desk, bent down and picked up a small mouse, dressed in a lavender t shirt, and lavender jeans.

"Madeline?" asked Mr. Moesby.

"What are you doing?"

"This is one of our guests Mr. Moesby." replied Maddie smartly.

"Check the computer for the name Gadget Hackwrench."

Mr. Moesby checked the computer, and found the name.

"That's strange, where the room number should be, it reads, the same room number as Princess Ariel."

Maddie stepped behind the counter, and picked up a small doll house, and placed it on the registration

desk, then rang the bell hop bell.

Almost immediately Zack appeared.

"This, and Princess Gadget go to Princess Ariel's room Zack."

Zack picked up the doll house.

"Thanks Maddie." said Gadget sweetly.

Then she turned to Mr. Moesby.

"May I sign in now please?" she asked.

Mr. Moesby handed the pen to the little mouse.

She quickly took the pen, and signed the register.

Then she grabbed her bags, and hopped on Zack's shoulder, and they moved into the hallway, to Ariel's room.

Just then there was a flash, and Belle and her friends Cogsworth and Lumere entered the lobby.

"Hi Maddie." she greeted happily.

"Hey Belle," answered Maddie.

Belle wore a cream yellow blouse, and a skirt the same color, and her long brown hair was tied behind her in a pony tail.

"Sign in with Mr. Moesby."

Belle looked at her, and asked,

"Why aren't you the manger?"

"Too much responsibility." she said simply.

Belle walked over to Mr. Moesby, and signed the register, while Mr. Moesby

checked the computer for her room number.

"Ah-ha, here we are," he stated, finding her room number.

"You'll be in room 1h."

"Thanks, Moesby." replied Belle.

"Wait a minute," exclaimed Moesby,

"Don't you need help with your luggage?"

"No thanks, Moesby." she answered nicely, then she whistled, and her luggage grew feet, and followed her into the hallway.

As Belle and her friends entered the hallway, Zack returned and stood dutifully beside his brother and Esteban.

Just then a beautiful coach pulled up, and Cinderella stepped out.

Wearing a powder blue shirt, and blue jeans, and blue high heels.

"Hey Maddie," she said entering the hotel.

"Hey Cindy, how's Gus and Jag?"

"They're both fine, Maddie,"

the two mice nodded their heads at her and waved.

" how are you doing? And why aren't you manager?"

"I'm fine, and it's just too much responsibility, maybe next year.

By the way, I love your new hair style."

"Why thank you Maddie," she smiled.

"All the other princesses have their long beautiful hair, so I thought I'd start a trend by cutting mine short."

"It looks very cute on you, Cindy,

now just sign in with Moesby."

Cinderella walked over to Moesby, and signed in while he searched for her room.

"Ah, here we go," he stated happily.

"You'll be in suite 1I, would you like me to send up some cheese for your little friends?"

"Yes please." replied Cinderella sweetly.

"Do you need any help with your bags, your highness?" he asked.

"Yes please." she replied.

Moesby rang the front desk bell,

and Esteban, Zack and Cody appeared quickly, and began fighting over who would take her bags.

"Boys, please, I have three bags," she said sweetly,

"You may each take one."

Zack, Cody and Esteban each grabbed a bag, and followed her into the hall.

"Well, I guess that's it." said Mr Moesby gladly.

Just then there was a blinding flash of light.

When everyone could see again, they saw a beautiful blond woman in a sparkling blue dress, carrying a wand.

"Excuse me," she asked,

"but is this The Tipton hotel?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Who is this woman?

And who are the new princesses?

Come back next time to find out.

Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed.

Till next time,

God Bless


	2. Chapter 2

The Suite Life Of The Disney Princesses (2008)

Hi friends, I'm back and the new princesses are arriving, so lets get started.

First off though, I'd like to thank everyone and anyone who's read and or reviewed the first chapter.

As always, I do not own anything.

And now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 : The New Princesses.

Everyone was staring at the beautiful blond in the sparkling blue dress.

"Excuse me," she repeated,

"is this the Tipton?"

Mr. Moesby was the first to regain his senses.

"Uh- why yes it is."

"Oh Wonderful, I found it." she smiled happily.

"What's your name please?" asked Mr. Moesby checking his computer.

"Well," replied the woman,

"it's been so long since I've needed a name, but I remember it was Adrianna, but most people remember me better as The Blue Fairy."

"Ah, yes here we are, Blue Fairy."

stated Moesby.

"Your in suite 2a, will you be needing any help with your bags?"

"Oh no thank you." replied the fairy sweetly.

She took out her magic wand and touched her luggage which magically levitated, and began to follow her to the elevator.

"I think I can handle it."

"Well," began Maddie,

"That was interesting."

"Yes," replied Mr. Moesby,

"And it's about to get even more interesting."

Maddie gazed in the direction where Moesby was looking, and saw a Hawaiian girl, her little sister, and their blue pet.

The Hawaiian girl, wore a white t shirt, cut off jean shorts and no shoes, and had long flowing black hair.

While her little sister wore a red Hawaiian dress with white flowers,

and also had long black hair, but not as long as her sisters.

"Lilo!" the older sister scolded.

"I told you to leave Stitch at home."

"But Nani," argued the little sister,

"Pleakly and Jumba are away, and Stitch would be very lonesome.

Please, I'll take care of him."

"Well, you'd better, because if there's even one problem, he's

on the first plane back to Hawaii."

she threatened.

"Stay here, I'll sign us in." she ordered.

"Yes Nani." agreed Lilo softly.

Lilo and Stitch stood silently, while Nani moved to the register.

"Hi there," said a voice.

Lilo and Stitch turned to see two blond boys.

"Whoa," uttered Lilo,

"Twins, are you like zombie twins?"

"Your weird." said Zack.

"I know." replied Lilo sadly.

"But that's o.k., I like weird."

"You do?" asked the little girl hopefully.

Her blue pet started growling.

"oh, Sorry Stitch. Guys, this is Stitch."

She moved in closer and whispered,

"_He's an alien."_

"That was my first guess."replied Cody.

"Lilo," called her sister.

"Coming Nani," replied Lilo, grabbing Stitch.

"see ya later guys." she called over her shoulder.

When she reached her sister, she heard Mr. Moesby saying,

"Your in suite 2b, would you like some help with your luggage?"

"No thanks," said Nani nicely,

"We can handle it."

then she turned to the little blue pet.

"Stitch, get the luggage please."

The pet turned around and picked up two of the bags, then a third and fourth arm grew, and he picked up the third and fourth bags, and followed Nani and Lilo into the elevator.

"Mr. Moesby," asked a shocked Maddie,

"Did you just see..."

"Don't ask Madeline," he replied,

"Just don't ask."

Suddenly, the Tipton doors opened again, and in walked a woman with long flowing white hair, and she had blue markings on her right cheek.

She wore a blue bikini top, and a long blue skirt.

"Where am I?" she asked curiously.

"Your at the Boston Tipton."

replied Mr. Moesby calmly.

"Well that's strange, I just received this letter from the Disney princesses inviting me to come here for their convention, and had just decided to come, and well here I am."

"My," replied Mr. Moesby curiously,

"That is strange."

"What do I do now?" she asked.

"Well," began Mr. Moesby patiently,

"why don't we start by signing you in?"

"Oh of course." replied the woman.

"How?" she asked.

"Just sign your name here,

you uh, do know how to sign your name don't you?" asked Mr Moesby.

"Why yes." she replied and signed the register.

Moesby looked at her signature.

"Princess Kidakagash?

Where are you from, your highness?"

"Atlantis." Kida replied simply.

"Oh of course, no wonder you don't know anything."

Moesby turned to Maddie and whispered,

"_Keep her occupied while I call the asylum, she's obviously nuts."_

"Mr. Moesby!" scolded Maddie,

"She's a guest, she's on my list, check the computer."

Moesby checked the computer, and turned back to Kida with a sheepish grin.

"So sorry your highness, your in suite 2c, would you like any help with your luggage?"

"What luggage?" asked Kida innocently.

Mr. Moesby handed her the key, then said,

"Esteban, perhaps you could help the princess to find her room."

"Of course," stated Esteban proudly,

"follow me please your highness."

Kida obediently followed the bell hop.

Just then, a woman in a gypsy costume walked in.

She had flowing black hair, and emerald green eyes.

She wore a white baby t shirt,

and a long purple skirt, with a lavender ribbon in her black hair,

and a gold belt around her waist.

Before Mr. Moesby could shoo her away, Maddie whispered in his ear,

"_She's on the list, that's Esmeralda from Notre Dame."_

Moesby immediately understood.

"Welcome Mrs. Esmeralda, would you please sign in."

"Just a moment please," replied Esmeralda following her nose.

"What is that heavenly aroma?"

she asked Carrie.

"Oh that, It's some cookies my son Cody baked for me."

Carrie offered her a piece.

Esmeralda took it and ate it.

"That was delicious.

Do you have anymore?"

"No, I'm sorry..." began Carrie,

seconds later Cody appeared before them with a plate full of cookies.

"For you, Mrs. Esmeralda." he stated.

"Why thank you young friend." stated Esmeralda, taking the cookies, then giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"How did you..." began Carrie.

Cody was still dazed.

"Cody?" she tried again.

Still nothing.

Finally she decided to yell.

"CODY!!"

"Huh?" replied her son awakening from his daze.

"How did you do that?"

"You forget mom," explained Cody,

"I'm a cartoon now, I can do anything."

"Oh thats right." stated Carrie, then she remembered something.

"Say, I'm a cartoon now too.

Be right back guys."

Carrie zoomed out of the hotel and in two seconds zoomed back in, with a goofy grin on her face.

"Mom," asked Zack curiously,

"Where'd you go?"

"Hollywood." sighed Carrie dreamily,

"I just kissed George Clooney."

"Carrie," began Maddie sweetly.

"The next time you go to Hollywood, take me with you!"

Esmeralda walked up to the register and signed.

"Sorry," she apologized, with a mouthful of cookie,

"I was hungry."

"Oh that's quite alright madam,"

stated Mr. Moesby

"It gave me time to look you up on computer, and find your room.

Which is 2d."

He handed her the keys.

"Do you need any help with your luggage?" asked Moesby curiously.

"No sir," replied Esmeralda,

"I have none."

Then she turned and walked into the elevator.

Just then, the doors to the Tipton opened, and a small ball of light flew in.

"What is it?" asked Zack.

"A fire fly?" asked Cody.

"Whatever it is, I will have no insects in my hotel." stated Mr. Moesby grabbing a fly swatter.

"Mr Moesby, Stop!" shouted Maddie urgently,

"That's not a bug it's..."

WHAM!!

Mr. Moesby brought down the fly swatter on the tiny flying fairy.

"Tinkerbell!!" shouted Gadget, running out of the hallway, from Ariel's room, and climbing the registration desk.

Maddie leaped over the registration

desk, and picked up the small fairy, and placed her gently on the desk.

"Tink," cried Gadget to her little friend.

"Speak to me Tink."

"Oh my word," said a shocked Mr. Moesby.

"What have I done?"

"Clap your hands if you believe in fairies." teased Zack.

"No!" cried Gadget,

"That would work, please, everyone clap your hands, let Tink know that you believe."

"Well," uttered Mr. Moesby, clapping his hands,

"after this I'll believe in anything."

Soon the whole lobby was clapping their hands, and Tinkerbell came too with a smile.

She brushed back her blond hair with her hand.

Gadget helped her up, and she straightened the green dress she wore, which only came up to her knees.

She spoke, but her voice sounded like

tinkling bells.

"What did she say?" Mr Moesby asked Maddie.

"Don't ask me, I don't speak fairy." Maddie responded.

"She said thanks for believing,

but next time, ask before you swat." said Gadget simply.

"Gadget??" asked Maddie,

"You speak Fairy?"

"Of course," replied Gadget simply,

"How do you think Tink and I got to be such good friends?"

"So very sorry Mrs. Bell," apologized Mr. Moesby.

"Please, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Tinkerbell spoke again.

"She says simply believing in fairies was enough, and to think nothing of it.

Just be more careful next time."

explained Gadget.

"Would you mind asking her to sign in please?" asked Mr. Moesby.

"Why?" asked Gadget curiously,

"you just did.

Just because she doesn't speak your language, doesn't mean she doesn't understand it."

Moesby looked and noticed that Tinkerbell was signing the register with great difficulty.

Moesby grabbed the top of the pen and held it with just enough pressure to take the weight off of Tinkerbell's shoulder.

Tinkerbell looked up at Moesby and spoke.

"She says thanks." translated Gadget.

"Your most welcome Mrs. Bell, and again, I'm very sorry about the misunderstanding."

Tinkerbell spoke again.

"She says to forget about it," translated Gadget,

"Accidents will happen." she finished.

"Zack, please help her and Mrs Gadget back to their room." said Mr. Moesby.

Zack bent down so that the fairy, and the mouse could climb on his shoulder.

Then he took them both to Ariel's room, where the doll house was.

"Madeline," said Mr. Moesby sadly,

"I can not believe what I almost did, I almost killed a guest."

"Don't worry Mr Moesby," replied Maddie sweetly,

"I'm sure it won't happen again."

Just then the doors to the Tipton opened again, and in walked a fox.

She was dressed in a beautiful lavender dress, with a veil of pink lace around her head.

"A Fox??" asked Mr Moesby,

"In my hotel?!"

"Calm down Mr. Moesby," said Maddie calmingly.

"Yeah," added Carrie,

"remember what almost happened last time." she imitated a fly swatter swatting a fly.

"Your right," exclaimed Mr. Moesby.

"excuse me madam," he said to the fox,

"but do you have a reservation?"

"Well, of course," replied the fox with a grin,

"I'm Maid Marion," she said with a very British accent.

" I'm here for the Disney Princess convention."

"Maid Marion?" asked Moesby,

"From Robin Hood?"

"_The Disney Version."_ whispered Maddie.

Moesby nodded understandingly.

"Would you please sign in madam?"

As Maid Marion signed the register, Moesby checked the computer for her room.

"Here we are," he said upon finding it,

"Suite 2e, do you need any help with your luggage Mrs. Marion?"

"uhm, no actually." replied Maid Marion,

"you see, I have no luggage."

Then, she took her key, and went into the nearby elevator.

The front doors of the Tipton opened and in walked a beautiful young woman dressed in a light purple toga, and long dark brown hair, and sandals.

Followed closely by a muscular young man who effortlessly carried all of her luggage.

"Just set them anywhere Herc," she cooed to the strong young man.

He dropped her luggage in front of the registration desk.

"Thanks dear," she said kissing him.

"See you in a few days." he told her.

"Wish me luck, I might just be a princess when you see me again."

she said softly.

"Even if your not," replied her boyfriend,

"you'll always be a princess to me."

"Oh, how sweet," she cooed,

"now get outta here before I decide to leave with ya."

The boy friend turned and left.

"Now then," she said to Carrie,

"Where do I sign in babe?"

Carrie pointed to the registration desk.

"Thanks, got any apples?"

Carrie tossed her a shiny red apple, and the woman tossed her an old Grecian coin.

"Thanks, uh..."

she looked at Carrie's badge.

"Carrie?"

"Yeah, that's me." replied Carrie sweetly.

"Nice name, if I ever have a daughter, that's what I'll name her."

Meanwhile, Esteban and Zack returned, and stood beside Cody.

Megara walked up to the registration desk.

"Yes?" asked Mr. Moesby,

"may I help you?"

"Yes," she replied,

"The names Megara, but you might just have me down as Meg.

I was invited to this shindig by the Disney princesses."

"Oh of course," replied Mr. Moesby, searching his computer.

"Ah-ha, here it is, Megara,

your in suite 2f, and I hope you enjoy your stay with us."

"Thanks Moes," replied Meg playfully,

"Now, can I get some help with my bags, or do I have to call back the big guy?"

Moesby rang the front desk bell, and Esteban appeared.

"Help Mrs. Megara to her room please Esteban." he stated.

"Yes, Mr. Moesby." replied Esteban, bending down to pick up both bags, but they were both way too heavy.

He could barely pick up one, so he motioned for Zack and Cody to take the other bag.

They all followed Meg into the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just then the Tipton doors opened again, and in walked one middle aged woman, another who looked like her daughter, and a little blond girl.

The middle aged woman had light brown hair, and wore a light blue dress and shoes.

Her daughter had reddish brown hair, and wore a green t shirt, and denim jeans.

Her friend had long blond hair, and wore a blue dress with a white front.

"Now stay together ladies." said the middle aged woman,

"We can't have everyone getting lost now can we?"

She had a very British accent.

"No mother." replied her daughter with the same accent.

"No Mrs. Darling." replied her friend, also with a British accent.

"Alice," said the middle aged woman to the blond little girl.

"Please, not so formal dear, call me Wendy."

"Yes, of course," Alice apologized.

"So sorry Wendy."

"It's quite alright dear." replied Wendy.

"Thanks ever so, for picking me up." said Alice hugging her friend.

"Oh please," replied her friend, returning the hug,

"it was on our way anyway."

Then they all walked up to the registration desk together.

"We're here for the Disney Princess convention," stated Wendy to Mr. Moesby.

"And the Junior Princess convention too." added her daughter.

"Alright, Madeline, you take care of the junior princesses, and I'll take care of the senior here."

"Right Mr. Moesby sir." replied Maddie giving him a salute, then turning to Alice and her friend.

"Name please?" asked Moesby, turning to his computer.

"Wendy," replied the woman,

"Wendy Moria Angela ..."

"Ah, here we are," stated Mr. Moesby cutting her off, " your in suite 2g Mrs. Darling."

Just then, Tinkerbell flew out of the hallway, and hugged Wendy's face.

"Oh why Tinkerbell, were you invited too?"

The fairy nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Well, it's wonderful to see you looking so well dear, how's Peter?"

The fairy spoke some words.

"still haven't told him how you feel eh?" she asked teasingly.

The fairy shook her head bashfully

"Well," replied Wendy,

"if you don't, then I will."

Just then she heard Jane and Alice signing in, and flew over to hug Jane's face.

"Oh, why hello there Tinkerbell,

are you here for the Disney Princess convention or the Junior Princess convention?"

The tiny fairy laughed her head off, and pointed toward Jane's mother.

"Oh, the princess convention."

The fairy nodded.

"Names please?" asked Maddie sweetly.

"Jane Darling." replied Jane.

"Alice...I don't really remember my last name, I haven't used it in so long."

Maddie looked at Alice, then at Wendy.

"Did anyone ever tell you two you sound alike?"

"Oh heavens yes," replied Alice, then she whispered,

"_We share the same voice actress._

_Of course, she was my voice first."_

Maddie nodded knowingly, then gave both names to Mr Moesby, who checked the computer, and gave her the room number and the key.

As Jane and Alice signed in, Zack and Cody started walking towards them.

"Boys," called their mother sweetly,

"Remember what happened last year."

They stopped dead in their tracks.

"Aw come on Cody," coaxed his brother.

"It'll be worth it."

"Worth no T.V. For a month??"

asked his twin.

"I don't think so, bro."

"Forgot about that," replied his brother.

"Guess your right."

"_Besides,"_ whispered Cody,

"_She can't watch us all the time."_

"Oh yes she can." called their mother.

"How does she do that?" asked Zack.

Cody simply shrugged his shoulders.

"All right ladies," said Maddie giving them both a key,

"Your in suite 2h."

"Thank you." they both replied together, taking the key.

Then they all turned and entered the elevator.

"Well," stated Mr. Moseby proudly,

"That's that.

And I believe we handled that remarkably well."

"It's not over yet." replied Maddie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was Saturday,

and bright and early that morning,

the princesses all came into the main hallway wearing swimsuits, each Princess in her favorite color.

"Where are we headed this morning?" asked Mr. Moesby curiously.

"We're headed to the beach." replied Belle for everyone.

"Yeah," said Jasmine excitedly,

"Nani's going to teach us how to surf."

Just then a limo pulled up,

and out stepped a blond teenager, followed by a brown haired older boy, and her manager.

Just as they entered the hotel, there was a flash, and then a chorus of screams.

When everyone could see again, they discovered why.

"We're not cartoons any more."

stated Mr. Moesby.

"Why aren't we cartoons anymore?" he asked Maddie.

Maddie simply shrugged.

Just then, they noticed that all the Disney Princesses were human as well.

"Moesby," exclaimed Belle,

"We'd like a word with you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What just happened??

Why did the Princesses become human?

And what can Mr. Moesby do to fix this?

Come back next week, and see.

Till then,

God Bless.


	3. Chapter 3

The Suite Life Of The

Disney Princesses

(2008)

Hey Guys, I'm back, and I've got more story to tell, so,

Let's just get into it.

As always, thanks to anyone and everyone who's read this I always enjoy reading your reviews.

A special thanks to Data Seeker, Bezzy lee, and lacy 13.

Now, I do not own anything, this is all in fun.

And now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: The Princesses Problem

Mr Moesby looked closely at the now human princesses.

"Moesby," cried Ariel tearfully,

"We're human." she bawled, hiding her face in her hands.

"Sweet Nibblets Daddy," commented Hannah Montana upon seeing the princesses,

"The Disney Princesses are human!"

"I can see that bud," replied her father.

"And they're all so beautiful."

exclaimed Jackson Stewart longingly.

Before Jackson could take off after the now human princesses, his father grabbed his arm and held it.

"Hannah Darlin," he uttered through grit teeth,

"Get our room, and take him up there before something happens."

"But..." the pop star began to complain.

"Now!" he shouted,

"before I lose my grip."

Mr. Moesby, upon seeing the problem, jumped into action.

"No need to sign the register Mrs.

Montana, and your in the penthouse suite on the top floor, now go."

"Right," replied Hannah taking the keys, and grabbing Jacksons other arm.

"but remember Daddy, I need to rehearse for tonight."

"I understand darlin, and I'll be up, as soon as we fix the Princesses problem." said her father, letting go of Jackson's other arm.

"When we get through here bro," complained Hanna, dragging Jackson into the elevator.

"you're gonna lose some weight."

As the elevator doors shut, Mr. Moesby calmly turned to the Princesses and the four junior princesses.

"Now then ladies," he said as he looked at them.

"I promise we will work this out, but while we do, why don't you all just go about your business as if nothing has happened. Hmm?"

The Princesses and junior princesses all looked at each other, shrugged, and turned to leave for the beach.

"Madeline," began Mr. Moesby, once again in full command,

"Please prepare the grand meeting hall for the princesses when they return."

"Right Away Mr Moesby." replied Maddie, jumping over the registration desk, and rushing off to do as she was told.

"Meanwhile," continued Mr Moesby,

"Esteban, will prepare the Junior Princesses meeting room."

"Yes Mr Moesby sir." replied Esteban giving a small salute.

"Now then sir," said Moesby to Robby Rae Stewart,

"I believe we'll find the answer to our little problem in miss Montana's contract."

"I believe your right Moesby." replied Robby Rae.

Just then the phone rang.

"One moment please," stated Moesby as he answered the phone.

"Hello, Tipton Front Desk, Mr Moesby speaking."

He listened intently.

"Someone has stolen your wallet sir?"

He listened again,

"But they were nice enough to leave your identification, your money, and your credit cards?

Yes Sir I'll get right on it."

He hung up the phone, and was just about to call security, when the phone rang again.

"Hello? Yes this is Mr. Moesby."

again he listened to the phone.

"What?! Someone has stolen your glasses and your false teeth?!"

he practically yelled into the phone.

"Yes sir, I'll get right on it."

He listened again,

"I'm sorry, Miss."

He hung up and called over Zack and Cody.

"Boy's, there's been a rash of robberies, and I think we all know who the culprits are."

"Honest Mr. Moesby," pleaded Zack,

"it wasn't us."

"He knows that you dufus,." replied Cody,

" he's been down here with us."

"Oh yeah," said Zack softly.

"Sorry, force of habit."

"It's quite alright," replied Mr. Moesby.

"Besides, you boys may be trouble, with a capital T, but if there's one thing I know about you boys, it's that you don't steal."

"Thanks Mr. Moesby." replied both Zack and Cody together.

"Now, I want you two to search this hotel, and find me the raccoon and spider monkey who have been."

"Raccoon and Spider monkey?" asked Zack curiously.

Cody punched him in the arm and said,

"He means Meeko and Abu."

"Oh, right. You search for Meeko, and I'll get Abu."

"Oh right," said his twin.

"Give me the hard one."

"All right fine, You search for Meeko and I'll find Abu."

"That's better." said his brother walking off.

"Too easy." uttered Zack as he went off in search of the Monkey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, the Princesses and the Junior Princesses returned from the beach, all perfectly tanned.

"That was fun." said Snow White drying her hair.

"Yeah," replied Jasmine,

"I never knew surfing would be so hard."

"Well," replied Nani, "It does take a lot of practice."

"How's it going Moesby?" asked Belle calmly,

"Find anything?"

"No," replied the manager sadly.

"I've been too busy chasing down a certain Raccoon and Spider Monkey."

"Meeko!" shouted Pocahontas.

"Abu!" shouted Jasmine.

Just then, the elevator doors opened, and Zack and Cody stepped out tiredly.

Each one carrying his captive.

"We got em." sighed Zack, handing the Raccoon to Pocahontas.

"Yeah," agreed Cody handing Abu to Jasmine,

"but it wasn't easy."

"Just you wait till I get you home little mister!" threatened Jasmine, carrying the scared little monkey to the registration desk.

"Now, return everything you stole, Now!"

Abu reached into his vest, and took out a wallet, then motioned to Jasmine, that, that was all he'd stolen.

"And the money, and credit cards Abu!" threatened Jasmine.

"Oh, he didn't take the money or the credit cards, or anything important, just the wallet.

He left everything else."

"Oh," replied Jasmine with a relieved sigh.

"Well then," she said to the scared little monkey,

"I suppose your off the hook, but, if you steal one more thing, just one more..."

"Oh don't be too hard on him Mrs. Jasmine," stated Mr. Moesby protectively,

"There's really no harm done, and besides, the poor little thing can't help himself, it's in his nature."

The monkey went over to Moesby, and hugged his neck, then gave him back the pen he had stolen when he arrived, without Moesby's notice.

"Why you little..."

Moesby stopped himself as Jasmine was watching.

"Dickens you." he finished, patting the monkey on the head.

"All right Meeko, your turn, Give!"

stated Pocahontas placing the raccoon on the registration desk.

Meeko reached into his fur, and pulled out a pair of glasses, and a set of false teeth.

"Well...!" threatened Pocahontas.

"Is that all?" she asked the scared little raccoon.

Meeko nodded his head, and patted himself, to show there was nothing else.

"Alright, but one more problem, and its back to grandmother Willow for you little one."

just then Percy the pug, and flick, the humming bird ran and flew into the lobby.

"Lose something guys?" asked Pocahontas, pointing at Meeko.

They both looked down immediately.

"Princesses, you have a meeting to get to," Moesby reminded them.

"Zack and Cody will take your pets back to your rooms."

"Thanks Zack," said Jasmine giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah," said Pocahontas, doing the same for Cody.

"Thanks."

The two princesses walked off to their meeting, leaving the two boys with dazed smiles on their faces.

"Carrie, would you please?" asked Moesby.

"Zack! Cody!" shouted Carrie from behind the candy counter.

The two boys immediately awoke and looked around.

"Take the animals to their owners rooms, and this time, make doubly sure that they stay there."

ordered Mr. Moesby.

"Yes sir, Mr. Moesby." replied Zack and Cody together, rushing off to do as they were told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Pocahontas and Jasmine reached the grand reception hall, they found that all the other princesses were all sitting at a huge round table waiting for them.

They quickly took their seats at the table.

Each princess had in front of her, a silver chalice filled to the top with ice cold milk.

And beside that, a small plate with a small piece of that princesses favorite pie.

Belle, was talking animatedly with Snow White as she ate her slice of Blueberry pie, while Snow White ate a piece of Gooseberry pie.

Ariel happily sipped her milk to wash down her bite of Cherry pie,

while Cinderella ate a bite of her pumpkin pie.

"Gee," she said out loud, after swallowing,

"I hope this isn't my ride home."

All the princesses laughed loudly at the joke, even Cinderella herself.

Meanwhile Jasmine took a bite of her Apple pie, while Pocahontas enjoyed her Pecan pie.

Then Aurora tasted her strawberry pie.

"MMM," she said happily,

"Delicious."

Meanwhile Mulan took a bite of her Apple pie.

"Not half as good as this I bet."

She said smiling.

Kim Possible cut off a small piece of her Lemon pie and ate it.

While Gadget enjoyed her Strawberry Cheesecake.

"Wow," she stated,

"No wonder Monty loves these things,

their yummy."

"Ladies," called Belle,

"We have a lot to do today, so lets begin by calling role.

Jasmine, if you please?"

"Right," replied Jasmine, then she pulled out a small list.

"Ariel,"

"Here." replied Ariel through a mouthful of food.

"Aurora,"

"Here."

"Belle,"

"Here."

"Cinderella."

"Here."

"Gadget Hackwrench,"

"Present." she replied, stifling a giggle.

"Jasmine, I'm here,

Kim Possible,"

"Here." she replied.

"Mulan,"

"I'm here too." replied Mulan.

"Pocahontas,"

"Here."

"And finally, the fairest of us all, Snow White."

"I'm here Jasmine."

"Everyone's here and accounted for Belle."

"Alright then," replied Belle, banging her royal scepter on the ground,

"On with the initiations."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the Disney Junior Princesses were having their first meeting.

"Ladies," began Alice who sat at the head of the table, enjoying her Apple pie, and milk.

"As I am the oldest here, I shall be the leader, until a new leader is elected.

Are we all in agreement?"

She gazed at all three other junior princesses, and they all agreed.

"Very well then, I feel we should go around the table, and introduce ourselves."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I shall begin."

And then she stood up.

"My name is Alice, and I'm sorry, but I do not know my last name, I suppose I was never given one.

The most important thing you should know about me, is that I once beat the Queen of Hearts, in croquet."

She then bowed to everyone's applause, and sat down.

After Which Melody rose from her seat.

"My name is Melody," she began softly,

"and I'm part human, part mermaid.

And the most important thing you should know about me, is that my grandfather is King Triton, ruler of Atlantica."

Again everyone applauded.

Then Jane stood.

"My name is Jane Darling, and the most important thing to know about me, is that I was the first lost girl ever in Neverland."

Again everyone applauded.

Jane bowed, then sat down.

Finally, Lilo stood up.

"My name is Lilo Peloki," she said shyly,

"And the most important thing to know about me, isn't about me, but about my dog,"

everyone looked at her curiously.

"_He's not really a dog,"_ she whispered, just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear,

"_He's an alien. And we go all over Hawaii searching out his cousins, and finding there one true place."_

Everyone gasped, and began applauding.

"Now then," began Alice demanding attention again,

"We need to vote on a club president for the year, any nominees?"

Lilo timidly raised her hand.

"Yes Lilo?" asked Alice sweetly.

"I think it should be Melody.

Sorry guys, but she's the only real true honest to goodness princess in this room."

"All in favor?" asked Alice kindly.

Everyone said,

"Aye."

"Then Melody, you are our club president."

Alice handed the silver tiara that she had worn, and the silver scepter, which she held to Melody, and allowed her to sit in the chair at the front of the table.

_'wow.' _she thought to herself,

_'wait till I tell my mother.'_

"All right, everyone," said Melody, banging her scepter on the table,

"Dig in."

And they all began eating their pie.

Melody, had a slice of cherry pie,

while Alice sat beside her enjoying her Apple pie, while Jane sat next to her enjoying a Blueberry pie,

and Lilo had another bite of her strawberry cheesecake, then wrapped up the rest.

"Didn't you like it?" asked Jane curiously.

"Oh yes, very much, but you see I promised Stitch, my dog, I'd save him some." replied Lilo nicely.

"Oh, but there's more, you can save him some of another piece." answered Jane.

"Are you sure?" asked Lilo skeptically.

"Who wants more pie?" asked the waiter as he entered.

"Here please." remarked Lilo softly.

Everyone enjoyed themselves immensely, and by the end of their meeting, everyone had made at least three new friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the registration desk, Mr. Moesby, and Robby Rae Stewart, were looking over Hanna Montana's contract with a magnifying glass.

"Ah-ha," shouted Mr Moesby,

"here it is, Hannah Montana shall not be claymationed, drawn, or in anyway animated, without the written consent of either her self or her manager."

Robbie Rae looked at the paragraph.

"Well, then, by doggies, I'll just go up and get that consent right now, we'll be cartoons again by tonight."

"Great." replied Moesby sarcastically.

Then Robby Rae took off for the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright ladies," began Belle, pounding her golden scepter on the table for attention.

"Let's begin,"

Jasmine cleared her throat, and shuffled through the cards in front of her.

"Alright then," she began to read off the first card,

"From anywhere she likes,

sponsored by Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora,

The Blue Fairy."

As soon as she read the name, a tiny star appeared in the room,

and suddenly burst to form the Blue Fairy.

All the princesses oohed and awed.

"Now that's an entrance." said Belle approvingly.

"I love to make an entrance." replied the blond sweetly.

"All right," stated Belle,

"All in favor of The Blue Fairy becoming a Disney Princess, say aye."

Everyone at the table said,

"Aye."

"Then it's unanimous, Blue Fairy,

Welcome to the club." stated Belle.

As she spoke, The Blue Fairy's name magically appeared on the chair in front of her,

along with a silver chalice full of milk, and a slice of blueberry pie.

"Actually," began the Fairy sweetly,

"my friends call me Adrianna."

"Fine," replied Belle,

"welcome Adrianna, who's next?"

"Next," began Jasmine picking up the next card,

"From Notre Dame, Paris, France,

sponsored by Princess Belle, we have, Esmeralda."

Esmeralda walked shyly into the room.

She immediately knew she was in the presence of the greatest Disney Princesses ever.

"Welcome Esmeralda," said Belle.

"All in favor of Esmeralda becoming a Disney Princess say aye.

Belle, Ariel, Kim Possible, Gadget, Jasmine and Pocahontas said,

"Aye."

"Any opposed?" asked Belle.

Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora and Mulan said

"Aye."

"Sorry Es," began Snow White kindly,

"but your not a true princess, and you have no magic powers."

"It's all right, Snow," replied Esmeralda sweetly,

" it was an honor just to be nominated."

"Well," began Belle nicely,

"since this is majority rules,

then Esmeralda, your in, by a six to four margin."

Esmeralda was just about to decline, when she was caught in a hug from all four of the princesses

who had voted against her.

"Welcome," said Snow White sweetly.

All three others agreed, and helped her into her chair, and in front of her, magically appeared a slice of Cherry pie, and a silver chalice filled with milk.

"Thank You." she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No Problem." replied Belle.

"Now, who's next Jas?" she asked.

"Let me see," replied Jasmine, moving Esmeralda's card to the back of the pile.

"Ah-ha," she said, finding the next card,

"Our next one is already a princess, Princess Kidagagash from Atlantis, and she's sponsored by Princess Ariel."

The doors swung open, and Kida timidly walked in.

"Come in Kida, Please." exclaimed Belle nicely.

Kida looked up shyly, then began walking a little bit faster.

"Hi." she said softly.

"O.K. ," began Belle,

"All in favor of Kida becoming a Disney Princess say Aye."

Every single one of the princesses

said,

"Aye."

"Any opposed?" asked Belle.

No one said a word.

"Then, Kida, welcome to the club,

you may be seated."

Kida gasped when she saw her name appear on the chair in front of her.

Then she noticed the piece of Pumpkin Pie, and the silver chalice full of Milk.

"One minute please dear," stated the Blue Fairy, touching her slice of Pie with her wand, and leaving behind a glop of Whipped Cream.

"There," she said satisfied,

"Now that, is magical."

"Thank You." replied Kida, sitting down,

"Thank you all."

"Your welcome dear," replied Belle sweetly.

"Who's next Jas?"

"Next, from Neverland, sponsored by Princess Cinderella,

we have Tinkerbell."

A tiny ball of light floated into the room, and grew into the fairy Tinkerbell.

"All in favor of Tinkerbell becoming a Disney Princess, say Aye." stated Belle.

The whole table said,

"Aye."

"Any opposed?" asked Belle.

No one said anything.

"Then, Tinkerbell, welcome to the Disney Princess club." stated Belle proudly.

Tinkerbell sat at the tiny table with her good friend Gadget.

Suddenly in front of her appeared a small slice of Apple Pie, and a tiny Chalice full of Milk.

"Next!" called Belle.

"Next we have from Nottingham England, sponsored by Princess Aurora,

Maid Marion."

The large doors opened, and Maid Marion walked in.

"Hello all," she greeted everyone.

"Before we begin, I want to say it is a true honor just to be nominated."

"Thank you Marion," replied Belle sweetly.

"Now, all in favor, say aye."

Once again, the whole table said

"Aye."

"Any against?" asked Belle.

No one said a word.

"Then Maid Marion, welcome to the Disney Princess club."

Maid Marion gasped, as her name appeared on the chair in front of her, but she quickly sat down, and watched in amazement as a piece of lemon pie appeared before her, and a silver chalice of milk appeared beside it.

"Next!" called Belle.

"Next, we have from Greece, sponsored by myself, Princess Jasmine,

Megara."

The doors opened and in strolled Megara.

"Greetings Ladies." exclaimed Meg.

"Alright everyone, all in favor of Megara becoming a Disney princess say Aye."

Belle, Jasmine, Kim Possible, Gadget Hackwrench, and Ariel said "Aye!"

"Thanks guys." said Meg.

"Any opposed?"

Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Pocahontas and Mulan said

"Aye."

"Alright ladies," stated Belle,

"We have a tie vote, this is where you new princesses come in, I will call on you one at a time, and get your votes.

Jasmine, call the names please.

"Blue Fairy." called Jasmine.

"Yea or nay?" asked Belle.

The Blue Fairy looked at Meg, then looked back at Belle, and said,

"My vote is Nay."

"Alright," replied Belle swiftly,

"That's five for, and six against.

Jas?"

"Esmeralda."

"Es, how do you vote?" asked Belle.

Esmeralda stood, faced Belle, and said,

"My vote is yea."

"Excellent," replied Belle,

"That's six for, and six against.

Jas?"

Jasmine looked at her list and called,

"Princess Kida,"

"Kida," stated Belle,

"How do you vote?"

"I am very sorry my friend," explained Kida looking directly at Meg,

"but I must vote Nay."

"Hey, it's alright Kida," commented Meg,

"You do what your heart tells you, and we'll have no problem."

Kida and Meg bowed to each other.

"Alright," continued Belle,

"so that's six for, and seven against, Jas?"

"Tinkerbell."

Tinkerbell whispered in Gadget's ear, then Gadget stood, and said proudly,

"Tinkerbell votes yea."

"O.K., that's seven for, and seven against, now for our tie breaker, Jas?"

"Maid Marion."

Marion stood up, walked over to Meg, and looked her up and down.

"She looks like a princess to me,"

she said happily,

"I vote Yea."

"Then by a margin of eight to seven," exclaimed Belle happily,

"Megara, welcome to the Disney Princess club."

All the princesses who'd voted against her, hugged her.

"No hard feelings?" asked Snow White extending her hand.

"Aw, come here you." said Meg pulling her into a hug.

"None at all, your highness." replied Meg teasingly.

Then Meg sat in her seat, and watched as a piece of cheesecake

appeared, along with a silver chalice of milk.

"Next." called Belle.

"Next," continued Jasmine,

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash, and when everyone could see again, they were all cartoons.

"Yeah!" shouted Ariel.

"Well, that's a relief." said Kim.

"Looks like Moesby found the cure." exclaimed Belle.

"Actually you guys," began a voice,

everyone turned to see a now animated Hannah Montana.

"It was all my fault." she explained.

"See, I had this clause in my contract, that I would not ever be animated with out written consent from either myself, or my manger.

My manager showed me that, I gave my consent, and here we are."

"Well," began Belle sweetly,

"Thank you very much, Mrs Montana. We truly appreciate what

you have done."

"Thanks guys," replied Hannah,

"Sorry to disturb y'all, go back to your meeting now." she said closing the door.

"Alright, where were we?"

Jasmine looked at her list and said,

"From Hawaii, sponsored by Princess Ariel,

Nani Peloki."

The doors opened, and Nani walked in.

"So, your all princesses huh?" she asked curiously.

"Well," began Belle,

"Not all of us, but most of us."

"I see." replied Nani softly.

"Now, all in favor say Aye." stated Belle.

Seven princesses said

"Aye." including Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora.

"Any against?"

Mulan, Pocahontas, and Kim said

"Aye."

"Sorry ladies," apologized Belle as Nani's name, and pie plate appeared before her.

"But, Majority rules. Nani, please be seated."

Nani sat down and simply had to taste the Peach pie in front of her.

"MMM," she said happily.

"This is heavenly."

"Next!"called Belle.

"Finally," began Jasmine,

"From London England, sponsored by Snow White, Wendy Darling."

Wendy walked timidly into the room.

"All in favor?" asked Belle.

everyone at the table said

"Aye."

"Any against?" asked Belle.

Not a word.

"Then Wendy, welcome to the Disney princess club."

"Oh thank you all," sobbed Wendy,

"Thank you all so much." she cried as she dabbed her eyes.

Then sat in the chair that magically appeared before her.

And watched in awe as her piece of cherry pie and chalice of milk appeared.

"Now that that's through," began Belle,

"We need to vote for our new club president for next year,

and might I add, that this year, last years new princesses are in the running.

So, Jas will pass out a piece of paper, and a pen, and you will all secretly write your votes, then they'll be counted, and the one with the most votes will be our new club president." explained Belle as Jasmine passed out the paper and pens.

Moments later, Jasmine collected the votes, and counted them.

"All right," she began as she counted,

"we have, five votes for Snow White, five votes for Mulan,

and eight votes for Ariel."

"Which means," continued Belle,

"That Ariel is our new club President."

"Thanks guys," stated Ariel softly.

"I'll do my best, to be as good a club president as Belle."

"All right now, my final duty as club president," exclaimed Belle,

"is to except nominations for honorary Disney Princess.

Now as we all know, the honorary

Disney Princess is someone who although she is not a princess, shows all the quality's to be a princess. Now, are there any nominees?"

Kim raised her hand.

"Yes Princess Kim?" asked Belle.

"Yes, I nominate Hannah Montana,

I mean she did change us all back to cartoons."

"Any seconds?" asked Belle.

"I'll second that nomination." said Snow White.

"Fine then, before the concert tonight, Ariel will give her the golden wand, and tiara." explained Belle.

"Now is there any further business?"

Cinderella raised her hand.

"Yes Cindy?" asked Belle nicely.

Cinderella stood.

"I would like to inaugurate the Midnight Ball."

"What's a midnight ball?" asked Kim curiously.

"That's where you dance with your prince, or boyfriend, at midnight."

explained Cinderella.

"All right then," exclaimed Belle.

"All in favor?"

Everyone said Aye.

"Then I guess we're dancing tonight." replied Belle.

"But how do we get our princes and boyfriends here?" asked Ariel.

"Leave that to me dear." replied Adrianna, (The Blue Fairy.)

"Then it's settled." said Belle.

"And now, in the immortal words of Marie Antoinette, let us eat Pie."

Everyone laughed at the joke, and they all began talking about who they would invite to the dance, and chatting with the new princesses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's that chapter.

Please read and review.

God Bless.


	4. Chapter 4

The Suite Life Of The Disney Princesses (2008)

By Kim's #1 Fan

Hey Guys we're back, and Hannah Montana is getting ready to rock, so let's do it.

As always, many thanks to all who've read and reviewed my previous chapters.

I do not own, The Disney Princesses, Kim Possible, Hannah Montana, or Zack and Cody, this was all in fun, and now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: The Big Concert.

Sebastian, Mushu, Rufus, and Stitch sat in a small circle in Mulan's suite, each holding a handful of cards.

"Do ya have any three's mon?" Sebastian asked Mushu.

"No man, go fish." replied Mushu tiredly.

"Meeka?" asked Stitch.

"No Mon! I already told you, I don't have any fives! Go Fish!" shouted Sebastian.

"Man," began Mushu,

"I am tired of this game man."

"Yeah, let's play something else mon." agreed Sebastian.

Suddenly Stitch got an idea.

"Goseek?" he asked.

"Bath rooms over there man." replied Mushu pointing toward the bath room.

"No," uttered Stitch,

"goseek, goseek, goseek."

No one understood what he wanted, so finally, he hid his eyes, and pretended to count to ten.

Finally, Sebastian understood.

"Hey mon, he wants to play hide and go seek."

"ya,ya." cheered Stitch, glad that someone finally understood.

"Hidegoseek, hidegoseek."

"That's a great idea man." agreed Mushu.

"Yeah," agreed Sebastian,

"Why, I haven't played that since I was a little baby crab mon."

"Yeah." agreed Rufus.

"O.K. , Stitch," said Mushu touching Stitch's shoulder,

"Now this was your idea, so you count to one hundred, then come seek us in any room on this floor, we'll leave the doors unlocked, so if a doors locked, you know we're not in there, understand man?"

"Yeah," agreed Stitch excitedly.

"Hidegoseek, hidegoseek."

Stitch began counting slowly, giving everyone a chance to run out of the room, and find different hiding places.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Adrianna (The Blue Fairy,) was busy finding all the prince's and bringing them all to the Tipton.

"Hmm," she said looking at her list of prince's.

"I've found Snow White's Prince,

Aurora's Prince Phillip, Ariel's Prince Eric, Belle's prince Kristoff,

Jasmine's Aladdin, Cinderella's Prince Charming, Mulan's Shang,

Pocahontas's John Smith,

Kim's Ron Stoppaple is already here, Gadget's Chip is coming, Tinkerbell's Peter Pan is on his way,..." she looked at her list,

"boy, I've still got a long way to go. And I still need a dance partner for myself."

She took out her pen, and scratched off the princes she had already found.

"I still need to find, Robin Hood,

Milo Thatch,

Nani's boyfriend David Hakawa,

Meg's Hercules, Wendy's husband, John, and Esmeralda's Phebus,

but still, who would dance with me?" she asked herself.

Mr Moesby came waltzing over, and said,

"Madeline tells me you have no dance partner for tonight's midnight ball, is that so?" he asked nicely.

"Well, you see," she replied kindly,

"being the blue fairy, I have no time to socialize, so..."

"Oh now don't worry Mrs Adrianna, I have come to offer my services as your dance partner for the evening."

Adrianna looked Moesby over.

"Do you know how to dance?"

she asked softly.

"Do I know how to dance?" he replied.

He grabbed Adrianna, and began to tango with her.

Then he dipped her.

"Well," she said after he released her,

"then I'll see you at midnight then."

"Till midnight." he replied, then went back to the registration desk.

"_How'd it go?"_ whispered Maddie.

Moesby gave her two thumbs up.

"Great." she replied.

"But now, I've got no one to dance with." she uttered sadly.

"Madeline," asked Mr. Moesby,

"If you go, then who's going to man the registration desk?"

Maddie thought about this, then frowned.

"Have fun dancing Mr. Moesby."

she said sadly.

Adrianna over heard their conversation, and said to herself,

_'This will never do._

_I must first summon all these princes for my friends, then I will need to find a date for her, and someone to man the registration desk...'_

Just then, a small cricket hopped into the room.

"Hey boss," greeted the cricket.

"Need any help around here?"

The Fairy looked down at the cricket and smiled.

"Oh why Jimminy, just the cricket I wanted to see." she said smiling.

Just then, she took her wand, and changed the little cricket into a small man.

"Now then Jiminey," she stated sweetly, smiling at the small man.

"Your going to run the registration desk at this hotel, while Mr Moesby, myself, and Maddie dance at the midnight ball."

"You got it chief." he replied, surprised by the sound of his own voice.

Then the fairy waved her wand again, and all the left over princes appeared.

They all began talking at the same time.

"Everyone, please!" shouted Adrianna.

"If you'll all quiet down I'll explain everything."

Suddenly they were all silent, and looking at Adrianna expectantly.

"All right now," she began,

"I summoned you all here, because your girlfriends need you."

"Are they in danger?" asked Hercules, the others all starting to get worried.

"Oh my heavens, no." replied Adrianna laughing.

"No, they simply need you here for a dance tonight at midnight."

"A dance?" asked Robin Hood,

(who happened to be a male fox.)

"Yes," agreed Adrianna,

"A dance. And don't worry, as soon as the dance is over, I'll send you right back to where you were, so no one will even remember you disappearing."

Finally, they all agreed.

"Fine, now go to the grand reception hall, your princesses will meet you there."

All the boyfriends began moving off.

"Now," began Adrianna,

"To find a date for young Maddie."

Just as she was about to start searching, she over heard Zack saying,

"I wish I were old enough to take Maddie myself."

"Your wish is granted, young Zack." said Adrianna, touching Zack with her magic wand, and making him Maddie's age.

"Whoa," uttered Zack, startled by the sound of his older voice.

"But, by tomorrow morning, you'll be your old, young self again."

"But I'll be able to take Maddie to the Midnight Ball tonight, right?"

asked Zack hopefully.

"Yes Zack, but..."

"Yes!" he shouted, dancing happily.

"Maddie," he shouted when he saw her.

"I'm taking you to the Midnight..."

"Zack??" asked Maddie, noticing how much closer he was to her age.

"Is that You??"

"Yes," he replied,

"But only for tonight, tomorrow I'll be right back to my old young self."

"But how?" asked Maddie, still not understanding.

"The Blue Fairy," replied Zack,

"She heard me wish I could take you to the Midnight Ball tonight, and she granted my wish, by making me your age for tonight."

"But the registration desk," began Maddie,

"Who's gonna..."

"That would be me Mrs." said a voice.

Maddie turned and found a small man, about five feet two inches.

"Cricket's the name, Mrs,

Jiminney Cricket."

"You mean like from Pinocchio?"

asked a stunned Maddie.

"Yep," agreed Jimminey,

"That was me."

"Wow," exclaimed Maddie hugging the blue fairy.

"Thanks Mrs. Fairy." she said.

"Your welcome dear, and please, call me Adrianna."

"Come on Zack," stated Maddie,

"I don't wanna miss hearing Hanna

Montana."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, everyone was waiting patiently, for the concert to start.

Suddenly, Belle stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Good evening everyone." she said loud enough to be heard.

"I know your all waiting for Hanna Montana, but before we begin, I'd like to introduce you all, to the Disney Princess club president for next year, who has a very special announcement.

Ladies and Gentleman, my friend,

Princess Ariel!"

Ariel stepped out on stage and smiled at everyone.

"Thank you all." she said after the applause died down.

"As you all know, every year the new club president presents the gold tiara and wand to the honorary Disney Princess.

Now this is a person, who although she isn't a princess, she shows all the qualities and kindness, it takes to be a princess.

And this year, our decision was very simple.

There was only one person, who because of a supreme sacrifice,

deserved this honor.

And now it is both my pleasure, and my honor, to introduce you all to this years Honorary Disney Princess,

Ladies and Gentleman,

Mrs. Hannah Montana!"

Hannah stepped out from behind the curtain, already wearing her outfit for the show.

She looked over at Ariel, and mouthed the words,

'Me?'

Ariel nodded her head.

Then Hannah asked,

"Seriously?"

Ariel replied,

"Yes."

Hanna moved over to the podium,

hugged Ariel, and accepted her tiara and wand.

Then she turned to the audience, and said,

"This is truly a double honor,

not only to receive this beautiful tiara and wand,

but also, to receive them from my favorite princess of all Princess Ariel.

Thank you all so much, your all beautiful."

Then she waved at all the princesses and their princes in the audience, and also the junior princesses and went back behind the curtain, and gave her father the golden Tiara and wand.

Then prepared herself for her performance.

She gave herself one last look, and prepared to rock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back stage, Jackson Stewart was smiling wickedly to himself.

_'We go home tomorrow, so I either kiss a princess tonight, or I don't go home at all.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Just then, the curtains opened, and out stepped Hannah Montana,

wearing a red long sleeve shirt, a red skirt, with a gold belt, and red high top shoes.

She began to dance around the stage, as her theme song played.

_The Best Of Both Worlds._

_Oh Yeah,_

_Come on,_

_You got the limo out front._

_Hottest styles every shoe every color._

_Yeah when your famous it can be kinda fun,_

_It's really you but no one ever discovers._

_Who could have thought that a girl like me_

_could double as a superstar_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, behind the curtain, Jackson Stewart was picking his target.

'There she is,' he said to himself,

'the lovely princess Jasmine.'

He bolted off stage, ran right to Princess Jasmine, and kissed her before she knew what had happened.

In the middle of her song Hannah screamed,

"Daddy!"

Robby Rae Stewart, ran off stage, and tried to grab his son, but he had already moved on to Princess Belle, and kissed her.

Ariel, saw what was happening and grabbed Jackson, and gave him a peck on the cheek stunning him.

Then she handed him over to his father.

"Thank you mam." he said.

"No problem." replied Ariel.

"Please continue the show Hannah."

Hannah smiled, then went back to her song.

"_You get the Best of both worlds,_

_chill it out take it slow, then you rock out the show,_

_You get the best of both worlds,_

_mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds._

_You go to movie premiers,_

_hear your song on the radio,_

_livin two lives is a little weird,_

_but school's cool cause nobody knows._

_Yeah you get to be a small town girl, but big time when you play your guitar._

_You get the best of both worlds,_

_Chill it out take it slow, then you rock out the show, you get the best of both worlds,_

_mix it all together and you know that its the best of both worlds."_

She stopped singing and bowed to the Princesses.

"You want more?" she asked her audience.

They all cheered wildly.

"Hit it guys." she said to her band, and began dancing again.

_Life's what you make it._

_Don't let no small frustration ever bring you down._

_No, no, no, _

_Just take a situation, and turn it around._

_With a new attitude everything can change_

_make it how you want it to be._

_Stayin mad, why do that?_

_Give yourself a break, laugh about it and you'll see._

_Life's what you make it, so lets make it rock._

_Life's what you make it so come on, come on,( everybody now.)_

_Why be so broken hearted_

_there's so much to do._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Life is hard, or it's a party, the choice is up to you._

_With a new attitude everything can change._

_Make it how you want it to be._

_Standin bout, why do that?_

_Why do that?_

_Give yourself a break, _

_I know you wanna party with me._

_Life's what you make it, so let's make it rock._

_Life's what you make it, so come on, come on._

_Let's celebrate it join in everyone,_"

All the princesses, their dates, everyone began singing along with her.

"_You decide cause life's...what you make it._

_Things looking up anytime you want._

_All you gotta do is realize that._

_It's under your control, so let the good times rock and roll._

_Life's what you make it so let's make it rock._

_Life's what you make it so come on, come on, (everybody now.)_

_Let's celebrate it, join in everyone._

_You decide cause life's...what you make it._

_Life is what you make it."_

Hannah stopped dancing again, to hear the thunderous applause from all the princesses, and their dates, and even the Junior Princesses.

"Thank you," said Hannah,

"Before we leave, I have one last song, I just have to sing for this crowd."

_G.N.O. (Girls Night Out.)_

_Don't call me leave me alone._

_Not Gonna answer my phone_

_Cause I don't no I won't see you again._

_I'm out to have a good time,_

_to get you off my mind_

_Cause I don't and I won't need you, yea._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Send out a 911,_

_We're gonna have some fun._

_Hey boy, you know you better run._

_Cause it's a girls night out._

_It's all right without you yea,_

_I'm gonna stay out and play out without you._

_You better hold tight,This girls night is without you._

_Let's go._

_G.N.O._

_Let's go._

_G.N.O._

_Let's go._

_G.N.O._

_Let's go, it's a girls night._

_I'll dance with somebody new._

_Won't have to think about you._

_And who knows what let go will lead to._

_You'll here from everyone._

_You'll get the 411._

_Hey boy, you knew this day would come._

_Cause it's a girls night out._

_It's alright without you yea,_

_I'm gonna stay out, and play out with out you._

_You better hold tight, cause this girls night is without you._

_Let's go._

_G.N.O._

_Let's go._

_G.N.O._

_Let's go._

_G.N.O._

_Let's go, it's a girls night._

_Hey boy, don't you wish you could have been a good boy._

_Try to find another girl like me boy,_

_Feel me when I tell ya I am fine, and it's time for me to draw the line._

_Cause it's a girls night,_

_it's all right, without you_

_I'm gonna stay out, and play out _

_with out you._

_You better hold tight, this girls night is without you._

_Let's go._

_G.N.O."_

This time, all the princesses and junior princesses began to sing along.

"_Let's go,_

_G.N.O._

_Let's go _

_G.N.O._

_Let's go its a girls night."_

The song ended, and Hannah bowed to her audience.

"Thank you everyone."

Robbie Ray returned to the stage, and put the golden tiara she had just won as honorary Disney Princess, on her head and handed her the golden wand.

"And thank you again for voting me honorary Disney Princess."

she shouted, to be heard over the cheers.

Then she left the stage.

Soon all the Princesses were going back to there rooms, to prepare for the midnight ball.

Suddenly four doors opened, and four angry princess voices shouted at the same time,

"Out!"

Sebastian, Mushu, Rufus and Stitch all walked out of the rooms.

Stitch saw the others, and shouted,

"Meka! Me find, me find!"

"Hey Mon, I think that's enough for tonight ." uttered Sebastian.

"Yeah man," replied Mushu grumpily,

"We even missed Hannah Montana's concert."

"Aww." said Rufus dejectedly.

"Hey don't worry little Mon,"

stated Sebastian, patting Rufus on the shoulder,

"If I know Ariel, she taped the whole concert for us, so we can watch it in her room.

But next year, I go first, and I'm a much better seeker then I am a hider Mon. Why , I was the greatest seeker when I was a crab boy, Ha! It got so nobody wanted to play with me cause I always won. Ha-Ha-Ha!"

And with that the four new friends walked off arm in arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon, all the Princesses and their Princes were ready for the Midnight Ball.

"There's just one problem." began Maddie, speaking to Aurora.

"What's that?" asked the Princess.

"I don't have a ball gown."

"Oh that's no problem dear," said a voice,

Suddenly, Maddie wore an emerald green ball gown, with matching shoes, and gloves.

And her hair was all tied up in a bun.

"Thanks Fauna." said Maddie knowingly.

"Your very welcome dear." replied the voice.

Then Maddie and Aurora went off to the grand ballroom.

When they arrived, they found all the princesses were already there dancing with their princes, while musical instruments magically played themselves.

"_Thank You Fairy Godmother."_

whispered Cinderella as she waltzed with her prince.

"Reminds me of the first time we met." said Charming.

"Yes," agreed Cinderella,

"only this time, I have no plans of running away." she stated, as she snuggled in closer to her prince.

"Oh Robin," began Maid Marion, who wore a beautiful soft pink ball gown, and matching shoes, and gloves.

"You dance wonderfully."

"Only with you my darling." replied Robin Hood, who now wore a dark green tux coat, and shoes.

Soon Tinkerbell floated by, in a beautiful lime green gown, dancing with Peter Pan, whom the blue fairy had shrunk, so that Tinkerbell could enjoy the dance.

Peter Pan wore a light green tux, which matched Tinkerbell's gown.

"Aw gee Tink," began Peter lovingly,

"Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt?" he asked.

"Now it all makes perfect sense,

You were jealous of both Wendy and Jane weren't you?" concluded Peter.

Tinkerbell nodded her head bashfully, then spoke to him.

"Oh Tink, you don't have to worry about that, I do love you."

Tinkerbell cheered, and began to fly higher with Peter, so they could be alone, to discuss their relationship.

Soon, Gadget and Chip waltzed by.

Gadget wore a beautiful Lavender ball gown, matching shoes, and long gloves.

While Chip, like all the other Princes, wore a tuxedo, only his was black.

"Oh Chip," sighed Gadget, dreamily,

"this is our very first dance ever, and you dance beautifully."

"Only when I'm with you dear,"

explained Chip,

"because when I dance with you, it's like I'm dancing with an angel."

"Oh Chip," sighed Gadget.

"Your so romantic."

Then Ariel and Eric danced by.

Ariel wore a beautiful light green ball gown, gloves and matching shoes.

While Eric wore a white tuxedo.

Eric stopped dancing and looked into Ariel's eyes.

She seemed sad.

"Why so sad my darling?"

"Well," began Ariel looking at him.

"It's just, this is Melody's first midnight ball, and she has no one to dance..."

Eric motioned for the doors to be opened, and there, dressed in a gleaming white tuxedo, stood Cody.

Ariel and Eric watched as Cody walked up to Melody, offered his hand, and lead her to the dance floor.

"Oh Eric," sighed Ariel.

"Well, I was worried too, and I didn't..."

before Eric could say another word, Ariel was kissing him.

"That was from our daughter," she whispered,

"and this is from me."

she said kissing him again.

Soon it was One in the morning, and all the Princesses and junior Princesses, decided it was time to go to bed, as they were all leaving in the morning.

So the Blue Fairy sent all the princes, (Except for Ron who was already there,) back to where she had found them.

Then went up to bed herself.

TO BE CONCLUDED...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well thats it.

Hannah Montana has performed.

The new princesses have been voted in.

The Midnight Ball is over.

All that's left now is the leaving.

Come back next week for that.

Till then,

thanks for all the reads and reviews.

God Bless.


	5. Chapter 5

The Suite Life Of The

Disney Princesses (2008)

By Kim's #1 Fan.

Hello again friends.

Well, the princesses are leaving now, so this will be the final chapter.(For the year.)

As always I do not own anything.

So please don't sue, this is all in fun.

A special thanks to my good friend Brezzy Lee, who planted the seed of an idea for next year.

Thanks also to everyone whose either read or reviewed or both.

And now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Saying Goodbye

The next morning, the Tipton was busy, with all the princesses going back and forth, and saying goodbye to each other.

All four Junior Princesses stepped out of the elevator hugging each other.

"I'm gonna miss you Lilo."

cried Jane softly.

"I'll miss you too Jane." replied Lilo sadly, holding onto Stitch's leash with her free hand.

"But don't worry, we'll see each other again next year.

Oh here..." she said reaching into her bag, and taking out three lea's.

Each one a different color.

She gave a red one to Melody,

A blue one to Alice, and a yellow one to Jane.

"Something to remember me by."

They all hugged again, and said they're goodbyes, and then waited for their mothers and sister.

Just then, the hallway door opened again, and out came Sebastian, Mushu, and Rufus, all looking for someone.

"Here he is guys," shouted Mushu upon finding Stitch.

They all ran up and hugged him, Stitch grew two extra arms, and hugged everyone back.

"We'll see ya next year mon." stated Sebastian.

"Wahh!!" cried Rufus.

"Aw, come on now man," began Mushu, patting the mole rat on the back.

"It's only a year, little bud." he stated nicely

"Yeah," agreed Sebastian,

"It'll be gone before ya know it."

"Rufus!" called a voice.

"Sebastian, time to go!" called another voice.

"Mushu? Where are you?" called a third voice.

"See ya next year guys." said Mushu.

Then he turned and cried,

"I'm coming Mulan."

"Take care guys." stated Sebastian.

Then he turned and walked away.

"I'm right here Ariel, just saying goodbye to me new friends."

Then Stitch and Rufus hugged one last time, as Kim and Ron found them.

"Here he is Ron, just saying goodbye to this, uh.. blue dog I think." said Kim upon finding them.

"Blue Dog?" asked Ron getting scared.

"Don't worry guys," began Nani stepping out of the elevator.

"Stitch is harmless."

"Oh that's right," stated Kim,

"And your Lilo aren't you?

We've met before on a mission."

"Yeah," agreed Lilo also remembering,

"You helped me save Stitch from a Dr. Dreekan."

"That's Drakken." corrected Ron.

"Oh that's right, well, guess we'd better be going, huh Nani?

Our plane leaves in an hour."

Nani looked at her watch.

"Yeah your right, Junior Princess Lilo," she said teasingly.

"Let's go. It was great to finally meet you Kim." she uttered hugging her new friend.

"Yeah," agreed Kim, returning the hug.

"See you next year, Princess."

"Right back at you Princess." replied Nani leading Lilo and Stitch out the door as Rufus and Stitch waved to each other.

"Bye." stated Stitch.

"Bye." answered Rufus.

And then Kim and Ron watched as they're taxi pulled up.

"See you next year Maddie, Moesby, everyone." exclaimed Kim.

"Yeah," agreed Ron,

"So long guys."

And then Kim and Ron climbed into their taxi and left.

Just then there was a large commotion from inside the elevator, as the doors opened and Hannah Montana and Robbie Ray Stewart began dragging Jackson Stewart out of the elevator.

"No! Stop!" shouted Jackson desperately.

"Just one more Princess, Please!"

Hannah Looked over and saw Mulan, picking up Mushu, and placing him on her shoulder.

"A little help, please?" asked Hannah.

"Oh yes," replied Mulan, coming over to them.

She took Jackson's face in her hands, and kissed his cheek.

Suddenly, Jackson stopped struggling, and there was a goofy grin on his face.

"There," said Mulan nicely,

"That should hold him till the airport."

"How did...?"

"The power of a princesses kiss, can do more then change toad's into princes." replied Mulan knowingly.

Just then their Limo pulled up.

"Thanks y'all." exclaimed Hannah escorting her dazed brother out to the limo.

"Much obliged Y'all."

said Robby Rae as they left.

Soon they were all in the limo, and gone.

Just then, Maid Marion, Esmeralda, Meg and Princess Kida stepped out of the elevator.

"We'll" began Meg softly,

"I guess this is it ladies."

"Yes," replied Marion sadly,

"I suppose it is."

"Oh now," exclaimed Esmeralda hugging Marion,

"No tears dear, we'll see each other again in a year."

"Yes," agreed Kida,

"And a year goes by very quickly."

They all hugged one last time, then sat down to wait for The Blue Fairy (who was supposed to send them all back to their exact times.)

As they waited they saw Ariel and Jasmine enter the hallway on the magic carpet.

They all stood and applauded the new club president.

"Let's hear it for Ariel!" shouted Meg loudly.

They all cheered as Ariel waved kindly to everyone.

"Come on Melody sweetie," called Ariel to her daughter, who was still standing by the other junior princesses, waiting for Wendy.

"Bye guys," said Melody, giving her new friends one last hug.

"See you next year."

Then she noticed Cody, standing dutifully by the door.

She went over and hugged him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for the dance last night Cody, I really enjoyed it.

Cody laughed softly.

"You weren't the only one." he replied.

Then she walked over to the carpet, which immediately formed some steps for her to walk on to it.

"Thanks Carpet." she said softly.

Then the doors opened, and they flew off.

Just then, Cinderella's pumpkin coach arrived.

"Come on guys," commented Cinderella to Snow White and Aurora,

"I'll drop you off in your kingdoms."

"Thanks Cindy." they both said together.

They all went out to the coach and climbed in, waving goodbye to everyone as they left.

"See you next year guys!" shouted Maddie.

As soon as they left, Moesby's blue Tipton jacket and clothes returned to their original dark green color,

as did Maddie's light green Tipton jacket.

Just then, a tiny airplane, which appeared to be made from junk arrived.

"Gadget!" shouted Mr. Moesby.

"Your rides here."

Gadget ran out of the hallway followed by Tinkerbell.

"Thanks Moesby," shouted Gadget over her shoulder.

"See you all next year guys."

Then she climbed into the tiny plane, and it took off.

Then Tinkerbell turned and waved to everyone, and blew them all a kiss.

Then she jumped into the air and flew off.

Soon after Pocahontas stepped into the hallway.

"Mushu, stop crying,"exclaimed Mulan sitting down next to Pocahontas.

"You'll see your new friends again next year."

"How do you know?" asked the tiny dragon.

"Dragon's don't have very many friends you know, and these guys are the best friends I've got." he sobbed.

"I know, because I know my friends Ariel, Nani, and Kim will take care of them, and see that they come back next year."

Mushu thought about that, and stopped crying.

"I suppose your right Mulan." he said softly,

then Mulan and Pocahontas waited with the other new princesses for the blue fairy who was sending them all home to their correct times.

Just then, Belle came out watching her luggage walk. "Wait by the door guys," she told her luggage, "Kristoff, is bringing the carriage."

As soon as she said that, the carriage drove up.

"Come on Belle," cried her prince,

"Let's go, it's a long way back to our kingdom."

"Coming Kris," she replied, then she turned to her luggage,

"Alright, every one load up." she told them, and held the door open as they all hopped out.

Finally, after her last piece of luggage was secure, she turned to every one else and said,

"Well, I guess this is it guys."

"Oh," cried Kida,

"Why are goodbyes so hard." she sobbed.

"Kida!" replied Belle looking sternly at the new princess.

"Princesses do not say goodbye."

then her face softened,

"we say so long."

"So long Belle." they all said, each hugging her.

"See you all next year ladies." replied Belle returning each hug.

Then she turned climbed into the carriage and was gone.

Just then, Wendy arrived.

"Sorry I over slept ladies, it was a wonderful night last night wasn't it?"

All the remaining princesses nodded in agreement.

"Well ladies," she said to her daughter, and her daughter's friend,

"Are we ready to leave?"

"Yes Mother," replied her daughter.

"Yes Mrs.., uh, I mean yes Wendy." replied Alice, catching herself before she made a mistake.

Just then as if from nowhere, the blue fairy appeared.

"Well," she said looking at everyone,

"It looks like we're all ready to head home, aren't we?" she asked.

All the new princesses and the junior princesses nodded in agreement.

"Very well then," she said sweetly,

then she raised her wand, and in a flash the princesses and remaining junior princesses were gone, leaving only the blue fairy.

"Well, I'd better go to, but first,"

she walked over to Mr Moesby, and kissed his cheek,

_'Thank you for the dance last night Marion.'_ she whispered.

"And now," she said turning,

"Farewell all, and remember,

when you wish upon a star, your dreams come true."

As soon as she finished saying that, she disappeared.

And then they all turned normal again.

"Well," began Mr. Moesby,

"At least that's over..."

But then just as suddenly, they all turned into cartoons again.

"Oh, what now?" asked Moesby.

"Excuse me," asked an old voice.

Everyone turned to see an old peddler woman, with long white hair, and a big wart on the end of her crooked nose.

She was dressed in a black hooded robe.

"but are the Princesses still here?"

she asked in an overly sweet voice.

"No," replied Mr, Moesby nicely.

"You just missed them."

"_Drat the fools."_ she mumbled to herself.

Then turned and yelled over her shoulder,

"I told you we should have taken a left at wright street."

"All right then," a pirate with a hook for a hand shouted back.

"Next time you carry the blasted map!"

"Enough of this!" shouted a tall woman with green tinted skin.

"Just leave the message!"

"Oh very well," replied the old woman.

"just tell the princesses that when they return here next year, we'll be waiting."

She turned to leave, but then turned back as if remembering something.

"Oh, and the next time you see Snow White, would you please give her this nice shiny red apple."

She said sweetly placing the apple in Moesby's hands.

"Of course miss." he replied.

The old hag chuckled as she left,

_'Sleeping death'_ she chuckled, then she laughed very loudly.

And then with a flash they were all gone, and everyone was human again.

"Mr. Moesby?" asked a frightened

Maddie.

"Do you know who that was?"

"Snow White's grandmother?" asked a very confused Moesby.

"Don't you even remember the story of Snow White?" asked Carrie, realizing what was in the apple Moesby now held.

"Yeah," agreed Zack,

"Don't you know what's in that apple?"

"Vitamins?" asked Moesby, still not understanding what he held.

Then Cody came over and whispered something in Moesby's ear.

"What?" asked Moesby,

"You mean she,"

everyone nodded.

"And this,"

Everyone again nodded.

Moesby quickly turned to Esteban, and tossed him the poisoned apple.

"Esteban, would you please dispose of this."

"Oh of course Mr Moesby, I shall

throw it in the furnace."

"Now what do we do about the returning villains next year?" asked a very scared Maddie.

"Hope the Princesses choose another place for their next convention." replied Mr. Moesby.

"_I hope your right Mr. Moesby,"_ whispered a very worried Maddie.

"_I Hope your right."_

The End??

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's all for this year, please come back next year as the Disney Princesses and junior princesses vote in even more members, then take on the Disney Villains in a battle for the Tipton.

For now though,

Thanks to all who've read and reviewed.

God Bless.


End file.
